


honey, darling, sweetheart

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora week, Laundry, Pet Names, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2020: Day 1: Who favors pet names a bit more than the other?“Honey, I’ve got another basket of your shirts over here.”
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	honey, darling, sweetheart

Adora carefully hung up all of her and Glimmer’s newly washed clothes on Glimmer’s balcony, to let them dry in the sun. The weather of Bright Moon had been extremely hot for the last couple of weeks, which was perfect for drying their clothes. Just because they were a queen and a warrior, didn’t mean that they didn’t have laundry to do. Well, it was mostly Adora’s job since Glimmer had a lot of meetings.

But today, she actually got help.

“Honey, I’ve got another basket of your shirts over here.” Glimmer said as she put it down on the floor, and then gave Adora a kiss on the cheek, which caused her to blush. “Gosh I still can’t believe you like being called that.”

Yes, Adora liked being called honey, and sweetie, darling, sweetheart, dumpling, and so on. She really liked when Glimmer called her pet names, they made her feel cute and special. Glimmer on the other hand,  _ hated _ pet names, and would get annoyed whenever Adora called her one (which she sometimes did to tease her). But even though Glimmer hated the idea of pet names, she made sure to call Adora by them as often as she could, since her girlfriend obviously liked them.

“Thank you queenie.” she replied, and Adora immediately heard Glimmer groan before putting one of her hands on her face.

“My name is Glimmer, not queenie. You know I hate pet names Adora.”

“Sorry  _ sweetheart _ , I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

“You’re on thin ice Adora. Soon I’ll take away your pet names privileges and only call you Adora for the rest of our lives.”

Adora immediately jumped into Glimmer’s arms, giving her a warm embrace as she kissed her face, mumbling an apology between laughter.

“You really wanna be called pet names that bad huh?”, Glimmer asked. “Fine, dearest, but remember that I am Glimmer to you.”

“Fine.”


End file.
